Pancake
Pangaea is a 16 year old girl who is a member of Team Skull. She goes by either Pancake or Pan. Appearance Pangaea has shoulder length, wavy black hair. It's tied into twin pigtails with hot pink, skull hairbands. Her skin is slightly tanned and her eyes are a creamy shade of orange. A hot pink star pattern has been placed over her right eye. She wears the normal female grunt uniform except for two differences: she has a light-gray croptop over her shirt and the bandanna that's supposed to be over her mouth has been pulled down. It rests around her neck. As bonus accessories, she wears hot-pink, fingerless gloves and a twine bracelet with a single, hot-pink and star-shaped charm. Personality Pangaea is extremely outgoing and extroverted. She values freedom above all else and enjoys her life as a Team Skull member. She can act incredibly brash and rude, but she backs down surprisingly quickly. Backstory Pangaea is the eldest daughter of a pair of confectioners in Castelia City. She disliked being stuck inside, disliked being forced to learn the practice, disliked her parent's conservative ways. As soon as she was 11, she ran to get her starter Oshawatt and immediately left the household. She never planned on coming back. Through some quirk of fate, her journey brought her to the Alolan Region, where she joined Team Skull. She joined Team Eclipse by default when Team Skull agreed to join the coalition. Pangaea remembers her little sister, but as they never really bonded, she doesn't have any obligation to know what happened to her. She doesn't know that Chant went missing over a year ago. Pokemon Rai Rai is a male, Alolan Raichu with a Modest Nature His ability is Surge Surfer and he holds Aloraichium Z Moves are Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot, Psychic, and Thunder Wave --- Premiere Premiere is a female Primarina with a Mild nature. Her ability is Torrent and she holds Primarium Z Moves are Blizzard, Aqua Jet, Sparkling Aria, and Moonblast --- Sam Sam is a male Samurott with a Hardy nature. His ability is Torrent and he does not hold an item. Moves are Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swords Dance, and Megahorn. --- Lilette Lilette is a female Lilligant with a Hasty nature. Her ability is Chlorophyll and she holds a Big Root. Moves are Petal Blizzard, Quiver Dance, Sunny Day, and Giga Drain. --- Sylveon Sylveon is a female Sylveon with a Bashful nature. Her ability is Cute Charm and she doesn't hold an item. Moves are Moonblast, Draining Kiss, Light Screen, and Dig. --- Shaymin Shaymin is a Shaymin with a Quirky Nature. Their ability is Natural Cure/Serene Grace, and they hold a Gracidea for when they need it. Moves are Seed Flare, Air Slash, Psychic, and Dazzling Gleam Misc. Facts * She's based on the character my older brother made for his playthrough of Pokemon Moon. We had originally decided to play together, and so the character was made female. I ended up giving him the reins entirely because it was too much of a hassle to play together. * Shaymin's there solely because Shaymin is my brother's favorite Pokemon and I wanted to honor him by putting his fav in his team. * My brother doesn't nickname his Pokemon so I made up the nicknames for all of Pangaea's Pokemon Category:Team Skull Category:Team Eclipse Category:Female